


I’ll Take You On

by notpmaHleM



Series: Between The Raindrops [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A highly pissed off Jon Snow, F/M, Modern AU, Smut, a battle, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpmaHleM/pseuds/notpmaHleM
Summary: Companion piece for Between The RaindropsA battle and the aftermath.





	I’ll Take You On

**Author's Note:**

> Set in between chapters of BtR... Jon goes BotB mad and Dany is there for the aftermath of it..
> 
> All editing and mistakes are mine.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Fire Meet Gasoline_ **

_ By Sia _

 

_ It's dangerous _ __  
_ To fall in love, but I _ __  
_ Wanna burn with you tonight _ __  
_ Hurt me _ __  
_ There's two of us _ __  
_ We're certain with desire _ __  
_ The pleasure's pain and fire _ __  
_ Burn me _ __  
  


_ So come on, I'll take you on, take you on, I _ __  
_ Ache for love, ache for us, why _ __  
_ Don't you come, don't you come a little closer _ __  
_ So come on now, strike the match, strike the match now _ __  
_ We're a perfect match, perfect somehow _ __  
_ We were meant for one another, come a little closer _ __  
  


_ Flame you came to me _ __  
_ Fire meet gasoline _ __  
_ Fire meet gasoline _ __  
_ I'm burning alive _ __  
_ I can barely breathe _ __  
_ When you're here loving me _ __  
_ Fire meet gasoline _ _  
_ __ Fire meet gasoline

 

_ I got all I need _ __  
_ When you came after me _ __  
_ Fire meet gasoline _ __  
_ I'm burning alive _ __  
_ And I can barely breathe _ __  
_ When you're here loving me _ __  
_ Fire meet gasoline _ __  
_ Burn with me tonight _ __  
  


 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  
  


The blowing wind was an irritant, causing him to readjust his calculations, more of an annoyance than hindrance, but apparently he had gotten spoiled with having a spotter. Not like when he was in the Night’s Watch, always alone, depending on himself. He had sent Tormund with the Dothraki to cover the southwest flank and had insisted on Gendry staying close to Arya. Someone had to keep an eye on his undisciplined sister who was on the front line with the Unsullied. He hated it, having her there, but she was good at what she did. Still, knowing she was there created a shadow on a cloudless day.

But, it has to be done, just as Daenerys was up in the sky and he was was on a high knoll overlooking everything. So he took a deep breath and pushed all the worry back, writing his new adjustment into his notebook, checking them again and going back to his spotting scope.

From his vantage point he could make out the sigils on the gate, the bats giving him a tingling of unease down his spine, but he shook his thoughts clear, they were only bats after all, watching and waiting for one of their soldiers to appear and checked his yardage again. The sound of a dragon cut through the air, the ringing of a volley of gunshots, the grass tickled his skin where his shirt had ridden up and his nose was filled with the odor of burning leaves, of gunpowder.

He tapped his comms. “How’s it going down there?”

“It’d be easier if these fucks would start lifting their heads so you could start picking them off.” Gendry’s response was matter of fact, tone weary.

Jon could see them, Arya’s hair pulled back in a severe knot, much like his own, the brown a contrast to the grey rock she was sitting against, Gendry’s form dwarfing hers, Grey Worm set up a few feet away.

“If you guys would just let me go in, I could get the gates open and get this finished.” Arya’s grumbled

“How do you think you’re getting in?”

Jon could see Arya swat a Gendry through his scope.

“I’ve got to keep some secrets.”

Jon interjected before their bickering could distract everyone. “No.” He stretched his neck slightly, trying not to attract attention to his movement. “Stop asking.”

“Then Daenerys needs to fly overhead and light them up.” 

He could strangle his sister. “No, she’s a giant target doing that.”

“What am I supposed to be doing?”

Her voice cut through him, sending the flutter of love along with the weariness of trying to keep everyone he loved, safe. He did not want her taking them on by herself, even though she was probably more than capable. Her dragon, more than able.

“Coverin’ the Dothraki.” He made a practice run of movement, making sure he had the freedom of mobility to swing from one spot to the next.

“They don’t need covered Jon.”

He could hear the hint of exasperation in her tone and he tried to ignore it, counting in his head as he went through the motions again.  _ To the gate, to the northeast window, the staircase below _ . Tried to convince himself he was thinking like a leader.

“Commander. I would like to fly overhead and engage.”

_ Fuck _ .

If she had challenged him, he could have thrown it off, bitten down on control and held it. But now. “Keep your head down Daenerys.”

“Yes Ser.”

The ball of tension in his gut grew twice fold when Arya’s noise of glee came over the comms, a restless shifting of the ranks, knowing the stalemate was about to be broken.

The air was suddenly filled with rapid gunfire, Drogon rising over the walls like he was an actual dragon, dark metal glinting in the sun, reflecting on the water as she came up as if from God’s Lake itself, a creature hell bent on destruction.

Taking a moment to give thanks to the gods as return fire ricocheted harmlessly off Drogon’s Valyrian hide, he then blew out a breath, finger curling around the trigger. Breathing steady, cheek pressed tightly, he waited for a target, seen an ear, ate the guilt that crawled up his throat, squeezed the trigger.

A blossom of red but he was already moving to the next target as the man dropped. Another head popped up right where he was expecting and his aim was true. Steady and calm he moved again, listening to the chatter in his ear as everyone moved closer into position. 

It was a scramble of chaos inside the high walls, Jon could hear the cacophony of panicky voices as men moved for cover. He took his time, picking off who he could, listening to Drogon’s engine steadily roar as Dany paused and adjusted her hovering position.

Then everything started to happen at once.

“Where’s Arya?”

Jon missed his shot as Gendry’s voice came over the comms. Cursing, he did a quick scan over, looking for the familiar fatigues of his sister. Didn’t see her. Worried as he sat up, throwing his notebook and extra ammunition into his bag. “Find Arya right now.”

And then he realized he couldn’t hear the sound of Drogon.

“I’ve got to set down. I’ve got a fucking short or a plugged fuel line.” 

Dany’s voice held the tinge of concern and Jon felt his heart stop, restarting as Drogon roared back to life before sputtering again. He looked for a spot, hoping she could get as far away from Harrenhal as possible.

“Dany, head towards me. I’ll start in your direction.” His own voice was much calmer than he felt, the panic racing icily through his veins as he grabbed his gear up and started running. Hoping he didn’t break his ankle as he raced over the uneven ground, tried to keep an eye on the rotors of the dragon, trying to keep the terror from freezing him into immobility.

She made over the lake shores, headed for the base of the green slope as he ran down it, faster then he should, convinced his fear was weighing him down. “Cover her!” It was a desperate command as Lannister men swarmed out a side gate, a dozen of them, closer to Dany then he was, the Unsullied, not seeing that, pausing not sure if he was wanting Arya or Dany covered.

Except Grey Worm. 

Jon could see his muted garb running towards the dragon which had just settled onto the grass, the twitch of relief seeing the Captain, hearing Dany over the comms,  _ I’ve got a weapon, I only need a few minutes,  _ felt his world narrowing down quickly as he raced to beat the enemy to his beloved.

It was a quiet ringing in his ears, everything fuzzy around him as he stumbled, almost dropped his rifle, recovering as a shot rang out clear despite the pandemonium happening all around them, kicking up dirt in front of him. He ignored it, eyes trained on the silver below her helmet as she ducked underneath the dash and he was fifty yards from her when the first man reached her door.

He had to stop his mad charge, throwing his rifle up, barely aiming and ignoring the sweat in his eye, pulling the trigger. He was already running when the man dropped with a scream, Dany’s head popping back up and he watched her shoot another man.

Another shot from her was a miss and he dropped his rifle, twenty yards, ten as she was dragged out of her dragon, cursing and swinging and he pulled his knife out from behind his back as she hit the ground on her knees.

Everything seemed to still, the rage coming through his pores, angry waves as he grabbed the first man, sinking his knife into the side of his neck, feeling the blade push through skin and tendons, the warmth of blood as he pulled it free again.

Over the comms he heard Arya yelling that the gates were open, the buzz of adrenaline filling the air as the armies swarmed together and he ducked under a man’s fist, grabbing a hand with a gun, breaking the wrist that held it. 

He could hear Grey Worm fighting his way through, seen Dany put an elbow into a man’s nose before she was hauled to her feet, his vision almost going completely red, every fiber in his body hell bent on destroying everyone who touched her.

A man was stepping in behind her, gun drawn, leveling it to her head and he threw his knife, five yards, every bit of his strength behind it, hearing the slick sound of burying under the man’s chin. 

He caught an elbow to the jaw, blood exploding in his mouth from his roughly bitten tongue and he ignored it, tackling the man, sensing Grey Worm at his back, letting himself concentrate on breaking the body under him.

Another man rushed at his side and then fell dying, a look of surprise on both their faces, Dany on the edge of his vision, half sprawled on the ground, her gun in hand. 

The sound of more men rushing, Grey Worm hauling her to her feet, pushing her towards Drogon, telling her to  _ hurry up and fix him,  _ Jon swinging, feeling cartilage crunching under his fist, fear and anger being unleashed, his chest tight with everything inside of him.

The sound of Drogon coming back to life crept into the corner of his mind, his shoulders aching, knuckles splitting, the man he was pummeling, unconscious, Dany’s voice cutting through the haze he was in.

“Jon! We need to go!”

Bewildered he looked around, the enemy almost to them and he stumbled to his feet, palpable relief with Dany strapped into her seat, Grey Worm making it to his side, the buzz of a bullet flying overhead and then they were inside the dragon, Dany sending them back into the sky.

He took his first breath, the sweet relief of air filling his lungs as she swung them around, taking aim again, sending men ducking for shelter. He climbed into the spare seat, almost desperate to have her set him back down to be turned loose on their enemy, knew it was foolish. 

She was safe, up in the air, laying down cover fire and he needed to let go of the pent up turmoil inside of him that was making his senses hazy, the taste of blood in his mouth giving him a violent need to hurt something.

The call came over the comms that they had taken Harrenhal and he blew out another breath, trying to unclench his jaw, barely seeing the bloody mass of men on the ground.

His hands were trembling, blood oozing out his split skin and she reached for him, Jon ripping away from her, trying to keep from snarling, wanting to do nothing more than curl into her. But he was dangerous, more beast than man right now and he ignored the hurt look on her face as she flew them back to their men.

It wasn’t going to be easy to explain, the ripping fear he had felt, her on the ground, Arya off on her own, the blinding rage that still burned through him making him afraid he’d break anything he touched, trying to ignore the ache to do just that. Feel the pulse beneath her skin, feel the life flowing. The bitter taste of fear was left in his mouth and he wanted to cleanse it with the taste of her instead. Let the magic of her mouth remove any traces.   
  
But there was still too much white hot anger pumping through his blood, leaving him feeling savage, vicious and he didn’t want to touch her like that. Didn’t want to leave the taint of darkness on her light. No, he’d get rid of all of it before he would seek out comfort in everything that was her.

So he sat in silence, squeezing his fists closed, burying the man below the Commander.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Dany was trying to sort through the tangled web of emotions running through her as she set Drogon back down in the middle of their men. She was left shaky after the close call, but also riding high on the adrenaline of it, the energy pent up, fixing to bust her wide open.

Gods, seeing the Lannister men swarm her like bees out of a hive had been pure terror, not knowing if she could get the dragon back up in time, not sure if Jon would make it in time, the expanse of energy used as she tried to defend herself and was overpowered.

The look of pure and utter rage on Jon’s face, watching him become unhinged as he tore through men. She didn’t want to admit it outloud, didn’t want a terrible experience to become less serious than it was, but she was tingling inside from the display, almost ashamed at the base primal need.

But now he was withdrawn and she had been expecting a greatly relieved, somewhat touchy Jon. The man who after a battle wanted to tease and fuck, not this feral wolf who looked like he was ready to tear a person limb from limb.

Not that the current look of him was doing anything to cool her ardor.

Rebuffed for now, but not willing to let it stand, she shut down, thanking Grey Worm for coming to her rescue and following Jon as he strode through the combined armies.

The men must have sensed his mood, parting in front of him instead of the normal joking and congratulating, the path opening up to take him right to the center of the melee where his sister stood.

Sure Spear appeared at her side, Jon’s gear bag and rifle in his hands and she thanked the Unsullied officer, distracted, trying to gauge Jon’s temperament and how he would handle his sister’s disobedience. Trying to ignore how wonderfully tousled he looked.

Arya has a grin on her face until she seen her brother and Daenerys was surprised to see the younger woman’s normal look of defiance crumble at the dark look on Jon’s face.

Dany stopped at his side, his voice barely contained as he glowered at his sister.

“You disobeyed a direction order from your Commander. There will be consequences.” 

“But Jon, I-“

“I don’t care.” He cut her off, mouth flat. “I don’t care that you could get us in. I told you to hold and if you cannot do what you’re told then I’ll send you back to Dragonstone. You broke my trust out there today.”

Jon’s words struck deep with his sister, Arya’s face reflecting shock and hurt and she squared her shoulders, giving a sharp snap and nod. 

Jon wheeled around almost running into Dany. She reached out, wanting to soothe, watched his anger give out for a moment before the wild look settled back in his eyes. 

“Daenerys, please. Give me some time. I’m feelin’ nasty and mean right now.”

She wanted to give him the space he requested, normally she would, but somehow she felt this was not the time to let him build a wall, to burrow into his head and dwell on the day.

“Jon, just wait.” Reaching out, she scowled when he stepped just out of reach, the flicker of uncertainty on his face again.

“Dany, I need to go break something first, get away from all this.” He motioned with his hand, the buzzing of noise in the air. “I’m afraid if I put my hands on you I’ll accidentally hurt you.”

Shaking her head, she let him take a few more steps, battling the urges inside of her, unwilling to let him go hide and think the worst of himself.

“Found their control room.”

Dany mentally cursed Tormund’s interruption, the big redhead eyeing the pair of them curiously.

“I’ll go take a look at it.”

Jaw clenched tight as he turned, Dany watched Jon strode away without asking for directions on which room it might be. She rolled her shoulders, preparing herself to confront the most stubborn man she’d ever met, the jittery feeling of anticipation skittering up and down her skin.

“You go after him now little dragon, be prepared. Fightin’ n’ fuckin’ is close to the same. And Lord Crow is looking for a battle.”

She gave Tormund Jon’s gear and a paired it with look that withered most men. He was no different, shifting under her stare and retreating into the sea of men. Her eyes tracked Jon as he disappeared into one of the great building of Harrenhal.

Setting off, she ignored the calls of her name, focusing on the calescent lust stirring low in her belly, admonishing herself for how she was about to behave as she trekked through the dark hall.

Finding him in what was probably a sitting room, the lean lines of him highlighted in the big window he was standing in front of, the view of the lake in front of him. Closing the door, he didn’t flinch and she could see the tension coming off of him in waves, hands still clenched as he ignored the wounds on his knuckles.

“Jon.”

“Dany.”

He kept his back to her, voice strained and she stepped an arms length behind him, keeping her own hands at her side. She was willing and aroused, ready to let him use her as he wanted. But he had to cross the distance to her.

“You are not going to hurt me.”

“I might.”

“Look at me.” He turned and she felt the air steal from her lungs. He was the one who was currently fire, burning and dangerous, ready to destroy anything in his path. But he had her trust long before he had her body and she needed him to remember that. Needed to reassure him of that. She repeated with conviction. “You are not going to hurt me.”

His eyes were closed and she decided to push at him, stepping out of her boots, to flick open the first button on her shirt, then another. Looking up, she found him staring wildly, gaze feral and she opened another button. It was playing dirty. She didn’t care, she needed him to realize no matter what, she was safe in his hands. That they could walk this line of violence and come out unscathed.

The noise he made sent a shiver down her spine, adding another rung to her arousal, which had only cooled but not gone away. Continuing until her shirt was hanging open, Jon licking his lips as she slid it off her shoulders, undoing the clasp on her bra.

“C’mon Jon. Come and get me.”

Tossing carelessly aside the delicate lace that she had no business wearing in the middle of a war, she dropped her hands to her pants, barely registering movement before Jon was on her, unable to resist any longer, rough hands pushing hers to the side, his lips taking hers, his tongue pushing past to claim her mouth.

She scrambled against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, the ferocity in which he was demanding searing down to settle in her womb, the ache building up rapidly and leaving her shaky in his grip.

The door gave a loud thump as they hit it, Dany wrestling with the fabric of Jon’s shirt, whimpering with the need to get her hands on flesh. She was barely able to gasp as her wrists were pinned above her head, the sharpness of teeth raking into the skin of her neck, her body strung as tight as a wire. 

The part deep down inside was willing to let him have his way, push her around and take what he wanted. But a part of her recognized the longing in him for a fight and so she was prepared to give him that.

Bucking against him, she got a hand free and grabbed the knot of his hair, biting his neck, ripping at his shirt. It earned her a grunt of surprise and then a growl, the next few minutes spent with teeth and nails scoring down flesh, her hand finally down his pants and wrapped around his cock.

Almost purring at the sensation, she closed her eyes, momentarily forgetting their battle, lost in the thought of having him snugly inside of her and suddenly found herself in motion, then flat on her back on the stone floor, her pants wrestled off and then Jon looming wildly and dark above her.

Heart fluttering while aching between her thighs, she let him settle in, batting her lashes to lull him as he dropped closer, his pretty mouth within distance. She closed her teeth over that soft bottom lip with a sharp bite, hooking a leg around him and throwing her weight, taking him off balanced, delighted in the surprised look on his face. He could easily out muscle her and she knew it, enjoying the power he was giving her.

Settled on him, she tried pinning his wrists, failing as his hand snaked out, cupping a breast and she hummed, fire burning hot and bright within her, almost ready to give in to him, let him sate them both. But she was looking for more than just a physical release, wanting him to push through and let go of the knot of emotions inside.

His cock was hard and ready nestled in her cleft and she wriggled, impatient and then pleased when he sat up, a fluid ripple of muscle, crushing her to his chest to wreak havoc on her mouth, his tongue oh so skilled and wonderful.

Skilled fingers dove down and found her wet and swollen cunt and she whimpered against his lips, his hands grabbing her hips to help lift her up. Hissing against him as he slammed her back down, the brutal stretch as she was filled all the way up, her breath rattling as he held her still for a heartbeat, before-

“Move love.”

It was a demand, the grip on her ass hard enough to leave fingerprints and she rolled her hips, his curse muffled against her chest, his cock overwhelming as he helped her set up a rough rhythm that made her breasts bounce every time she bottomed out.

Pleasure was blooming with the bite of pain and she braced herself on strong thighs, keeping her gaze on him, at the turmoil in his black eyes, letting the mess of it all push down, overpowered by the blind need to find an end to the ache in her womb, his cock heavily splitting her apart.

When he licked the end of his thumb, rolling back down and leaving her upright, she shivered, skin tightening, the mad pace spiraling her towards the edge. When his thumb caressed her nub, she cried out, grinding down her vision wavering, clenching around him.

Suddenly she was on her back, Jon still tucked tightly inside of her cunt, her knees pressed to his ribs as his mouth caught hers again, messy, demanding, desperate. She broke with his first bone rattling thrust, her body heaving, everything leaving her in waves, drowning her as she floundered in the sensations.

Jon’s chest was vibrating with his growls as he wildly fucked her through her orgasm, her nails digging into flexing muscle as she held on, holding tightly as he slammed roughly, once more, shattering in her grip. There was a flood of warmth inside, his body jerking as he came down from his high, his face pressed into her neck and she could feel the air moving as he took big shuddering breaths.

Finally she relaxed, allowing him to roll them over and pull her closer. Propping up on his chest, she studied him, his face relaxed, lips having lost their snarl. His expression was soft now, doe eyed, black lashes hiding his gaze as he petted down her spine, causing her to roll against him with a sound of satisfaction.

“We’re going t’ be bruised after that roll on the floor. You couldn’t have picked a better spot for your attack?”

She scratched her fingers through his beard, delighted in his thickened accent, slurred words and chuckled, thumbing over his bottom lip. “You were the one being so stubborn. This is your fault.”

He snorted, tugging at a loose strand of her hair. “I would have just paced the aggression out.”

“You would have spent the evening surly and mean or went down and needled someone into sparring with you and hurt their feelings with all that bottled up.” She dropped her head to his chest, sighing with the relief of it all. “I’m sorry I frightened you out there today. Though the sight of you charging in like some reckless knight was enjoyable.”

“I think that shaved some years off my life.” He rubbed a hand down his face. “You scared the fuck outta me. By the gods, I thought they were going to get there before I was.”

Finally sitting up, she traced a finger along the scar over his heart. It was a mutual fear that they both tried to ignore. They had a mission, they had to remain strong for it. “I haven’t ever seen you like that before.” 

“I don’t get like that very often.”

With some regret, she let him up, let him pull her up to her feet, tucking in close to beg a few soft kisses from him. Dreamy and pliant, she started gathering her clothes, the unsavory taste of slipping back into used clothing making her wrinkle her nose. 

“I was worried I’d hurt you without meaning to.”

His voice was soft and she looked up in surprise, fingers stalling on the buttons of her shirt. “Do you remember the incident with Tormund? With the training?” She waited for his nod, the flash of something in his eyes. “That’s when I realized… that I fully understood the trust I had in you. That you and I were not a thing and yet, I knew that you would never physically hurt me.”

Stepping over to him, she gently fisted his shirt, tugging on it. “I’ve been treated poorly in the past as you are well aware. But, I knew, that day, if this ever happened between us, that I would allow you to do things to me that I’d  _ never  _ trust anyone else to do. They’d never have that privilege.”

His jaw was clenched in against the tide of emotion and she leaned into him, cupped his face to keep him from turning his head, her own chest alive with the butterflies of giving him this enormous piece of herself. “So even if you’ve got the blood on your hands, Jon Snow, I know they aren’t going to hurt me. Ever. Remember that.”

The air went out of him like a popped balloon, his forehead dropping to hers and she closed her eyes, reveling in the moment of being with him. Just a quiet moment of peace to share.

A knock disrupted that, her mouth turning down as Jon straightened back up.

“If you two are done fuckin’ in there, we might have other use of that room.” 

Putting a calming hand on Jon, who bristled at Tormund’s declaration, she waited until he looked down at her and offered him a smile. “Duty calls.”

“Aye, I guess it does.”

“Whatever punishment you cook up Arya, you want to throw it to Tormund also?”

His grin was breathtaking, her heart skipping at the sight of it.

“As my Queen commands.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think we’ve reached the point where updates might take a bit longer. I’ve got another multi chapter WIP going (that I want done before I post) and my attention span is similar to a raccoon with a bag of marbles.. 
> 
> Thank you all for the consistent fic love ❤️ 
> 
> PS- the incident Dany references, I’ve actually started on the one shot for that..


End file.
